Upper House
The Upper House was an evil place and a location in The Keys to the Kingdom series. It was ruled by the envious Superior Saturday, but now under control of the New Architect. It was the 6th demense that Arthur gained control of as the Rightful Heir. The Upper House, alike its Lower and Middle counterparts manage the administration of the records. It is the demense of the House containing the most sorcerors, the only other ones being the Middle House, where Binding Junction is home to several limited sorcerors and the Border Sea where most ships have Sorceror-Navigators. It also deals with the training of sorcerers. The Upper House consists office units on moveable scaffolding, which Piper's Children are employed to maintain and move as directed. In Lady Friday and Superior Saturday, Superior Saturday tries to stop the phone connection to the Lower House, the Far Reaches, the Border Sea, the Great Maze and the Middle House, but is unable to do so because the metaphysical wiring falls under the authority of the Far Reaches and the phone operators are located in the Lower House. This demesne is in perpetual rain, due to the fact that the Sixth Part of the Will was broken up into type and dispersed into the water (making Saturday the only Trustee to mutilate the part of Will ever further). The Denizens working here have umbrellas to stop the water, but these are sometimes ineffective. Higher Denizens also collect water and let it drop in waterfalls on their inferiors. This enabled the Will to communicate with Arthur. The papers they work on stay dry despite the rain. The ceiling of the Upper House is actually the floor of the Incomparable Gardens and is shrouded usually in clouds. Lord Sunday constantly taunts Saturday by parting the clouds only for her, exciting her envy. Saturday, for almost ten thousand years, has been building a tower with her private viewing chamber at the top while the other floors are slotted in below. The purpose of the tower is to reach and invade the Incomparable Gardens above and claim it for herself. Within the Upper House are four large Drasil trees located at the four corners of the Upper House that are constantly growing at a rate faster than Saturday can build her tower. As these trees grow, the Incomparable Gardens move further upwards. The tower is seventeen thousand feet high, and the Denizens that work in the tower all have different coloured umbrellas which can be used to determine the part of the tower in which they work. The basic building blocks of the tower are wrought iron cubes with a grille floor and no ceiling. In order to stop the trees from growing, Saturday engineered the destruction of the Lower House and Far Reaches with the use of sorcerous drills that destroyed the dam wall of the Pit in the Far Reaches. The Nothing devoured the two demesnes, cut off the trees' lowest roots, and therefore stunted their growth enough to permit invasion. In Lord Sunday, the assault by Nothing on the bulwark of the Middle House destroys the main roots of the Drasils, and the Incomparable Gardens falls about a hundred metres into Saturday's Tower. It is then destroyed when a wave of Nothing created by the Architect's Will's completion destroys it. It is highly assumed that, however, the New Architect rebuild the Upper House and placed it under his control. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Prisons Category:Torture Category:Execution Category:Paranormal